megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jenna Angel
Jenna Angel is a character of the Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner series. Appearances *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'': Primary Antagonist *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'': Antagonist Profile ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' The administrator of the Karma Temple, who appears before the tribes as an eye floating within a spiked ring. She is the one that declares that the tribes must use their new demonic powers to devour their enemies and ascend to Nirvana. She also adds the rule that the surviving tribe must bring Sera, the Cyber Shaman to Nirvana. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' The Chief Technical Director of the Karma Society. She is a hermaphrodite, and both the father and mother of Sera. She was the one who discovered that the sun was causing people to turn into stone, but due to a reshuffle in the Karma Society the credit went to Margot Cuvier. She also discovered that demons were immune to the Cuvier Syndrome, and created the demon virus by taking weak strands of corrupted data from the sun and intensifying them over five years. She was in love with a fellow researcher called David, but he became afflicted with the Cuvier Syndrome and was taken to an isolation ward. While there, the ward was attacked by terrorists afraid of the Cuvier Syndrome, and he was mortally wounded. Despite David's best attempts to urge Jenna not to hate them for doing this, Jenna grew to despise the world and humanity as a whole. During Digital Devil Saga, she hacked into the Junkyard in order to test out the demon virus on its AI inhabitants. She later used the demon virus on herself to gain the "Maelstrom" Atma, which allows her to transform into Harihara. She attempted to retrieve Sera's ego from the Junkyard and planned to trap the Embryon members inside the virtual world so that she could use them to control Sera. This failed when Serph broke the control sphere she was using and completely destroyed the Junkyard. Her plan is to spread the demon virus worldwide and revert the world back into a state of primal chaos, where only the strong survive by consuming the weak. This philosophy is very similar to the "Chaos" alignment of the Shin Megami Tensei games. In her pursuit of this, she kills Margot Cuvier with a gunshot to the head. She is killed when she is confronted by Gale, who holds the data of her deceased lover David within him. Gale accuses her of betraying David's spirit and his desire to help people, and refusing to accept the truth, Jenna stabs him through the chest. Gale takes this opportunity to stab Jenna as well, and they die in each other's arms. Her data ascends to the sun, and depending on a dialog choice made by the player, she finally finds peace and merges with Seraph, allowing him/her to inherit her powers. As she never attains enlightenment, she is reincarnated. Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Characters Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Characters